


Prevaricate - Holiday Auction

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1481]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby has planned a Holiday charity event and forced Tony and a number of other agents to participate in the bachelor and bachelorette auction.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Ellie Bishop/Timothy McGee
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1481]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Prevaricate - Holiday Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/21/2003 for the word [prevaricate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/21/prevaricate).
> 
> prevaricate[ pri-var-i-keyt ]  
> verb (used without object), pre·var·i·cat·ed, pre·var·i·cat·ing.  
> to speak falsely or misleadingly; deliberately misstate or create an incorrect impression; lie.
> 
> This is for Day 8: Holiday Charity Event of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/231324.html).

"Abby, you know I can't."

"Don't be silly, of course you can."

"Abby," Tony hissed, "everyone will know."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Gibbs will skin us both alive."

"It's for charity, Tony. Gibbs won't mind."

Tony sighed. He had a bad feeling that he was going to regret this, but he could already tell that there would be no winning this conversation with Abby and he might as well just give in. With a sigh, he returned to the bullpen and hoped this Holiday charity event wasn't going to blow up in his face. 

As Tony thought, everyone on the team and many other NCIS agents were at the charity event. It was actually supporting two different charities. The first charity was for local food banks and homeless shelters where people could bring cans and get discounts off the entry fee. The rest of the entry fee also went to the local food banks and homeless shelters.

The catering and everything else would be covered by the bachelor auction that Abby had, of course, made sure that Tony participated in. He had no idea how many others she’d forced to participate. Tony knew there was also a bachelorette auction, but he didn’t know who would be participating. Any money left over after expenses were covered would go to No Kid Hungry which was near and dear to both Tony and Gibbs’ hearts.

He knew that Abby had tried to convince Gibbs to participate in the auction, but somehow Gibbs had managed to hold out against her. Tony would need to get tips from Gibbs for next year. He didn’t object to supporting the charity, but he was in a relationship and not really interested in dating anyone else.

He was glad that Gibbs would, at least, be in the audience to bid on him. He just hoped that it wasn’t too suspicious when Gibbs bid on him. No one at NCIS knew about their relationship or if they did they hadn’t made a big deal of it.

Tony frowned as the announcement went out over the loud speakers for the bachelors and bachelorettes to report to the backstage for auction preparation. Gibbs patted Tony on the back in a show of support, but Tony just gave him a small glare for not being dragged into this disaster too. Gibbs mouthed, “Buck up, it will be ok.”

Tony joined the rest of the agents and other victims backstage. It looked like Bishop, McGee, and even Vance were participating. Abby was directing people to the changing rooms and handing out costumes. 

“What? Abs? I didn’t agree to wear a dress.” 

“Just put it on, Tony. Everyone is doing it. Neither Tim nor Vance complained. Why are you?”

Tony sighed and held out his hand. “Fine. Give me the stupid dress.”

He couldn’t believe that he was being forced to go out on stage in a dress. It wasn’t like he objected to guys wearing dresses, but he was neither into cross-dressing or drag nor thought he was a woman trapped in a man’s body. Still it was obviously a surprise that Abby had planned for the charity auction.

He honestly had no idea if it would make people bid more or less. When he walked out of the dressing room, he saw that all the girls were in tuxedos, so Abby was clearly doing a spin on the normal bachelor and bachelorette auctions. It seemed like they were trying to make a statement on what was considered normal with this auction. Tony couldn’t blame Abby for trying to get some more publicity on this issue as it was definitely still considered a controversial issue and not well accepted in all of society.

He anxiously waited his turn as he heard Abby announce the other bachelors and listened to her call out the bids. McGee ended up going for about $1500 and Vance for about $2500. Most of the rest of the bachelors fell somewhere between those two numbers with a couple only getting $1000.

Tony figured that he would go for about $2000-$2500, so he was shocked when he was only on stage for a couple of minutes and the bids were already above $3000. He’d actually gone undercover as a woman before. It really didn’t bother him when it was for the job. He just didn’t like doing it in his off time.

Still he was doing his best to pull it off. This was for charity, after all. So he flashed his smile and batted his eyelashes and strutted around the stage like he wore clothes like this on a regular basis. 

The final bid ended up being $4000. Tony was glad that it was Gibbs that had won him even though that might result in a lot of questions. Though, he suspected that Gibbs already had a plan to prevaricate and make it seem innocent and like they weren’t dating. 

Next up were the bachelorettes and Tony was happy to watch the show the women were putting on to get bids. He may be in a serious relationship, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t admire the female form and every single one of the agents made the tuxedo look good. He didn’t bid on any of them. As far as he was concerned the $4000 dollars Gibbs had bid on him was enough of a donation from the two of them for the second charity.

He was very amused to see McGee bid on Bishop, however. He hadn’t realized that McGeek was interested in Bishop that way. Not that the winners of the auctions necessarily got a date, but a lot of it was geared towards romantic getaways. 

Tony knew that his experience came with full on wining and dining. If someone other than Gibbs had won him, Tony would have arranged a trip to the movie theater and a nice fancy dinner afterwards with some really expensive wine at a more high end restaurant to give them a wonderful experience. However, he knew Gibbs would be happier with a steakhouse that had some good bourbon. 

Most of the females seemed to be going for around $3000, so they were obviously more popular than the men. That didn’t really surprise Tony as he was pretty sure there were more straight rich men in the audience than rich women or gay rich men. Still they were going to have a good chunk of change to donate to the charity after this was all done. 

Tony wondered if Abby would end up splitting the auction money between multiple charities since they’d brought in so much. He knew she’d really wanted to donate to the American Humane Association as well, but No Kid Hungry had been more important. Maybe now, she could donate to both.

With the auction finally drawn to a close, the event started to wrap up. Some people just plain left now that the auction was over. Others took to the dance floors as the DJ started up some music to keep people entertained while they were still there. 

There were technically some other donation stations set up for people to donate at and Abby had encouraged everyone to mingle and enjoy the food and check out the other local charities that she supported. Tony led the way over to McGee, “So what are you going to do with Bishop?”

Tim turned a nice shade of red. “What do you mean, Tony?”

“You just spent thousands of dollars on her, Tim. Surely, you had a plan to make the date with Bishop worth your while.”

“It’s not a date,” Tim protested flustered.

“So you’re not interested in her, at all?”

“No,” Tim flushed.

“I think Probie is holding out on us, Gibbs.”

“No, I’m not.”

“He does seem to be protesting too much,” Gibbs agreed.

Tim glared at the two of them. “There is nothing between Bishop and me.”

“But you want there to be, right?” Tony asked, knowingly.

Tim looked away. “Maybe,” he muttered.

Tony patted Tim on the shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s only one date. It won’t be the end of the world either way.”

“Thanks Tony.”

“Now, go get her, Tim.”

Tim shook his head, but he did head over to talk to Bishop, so Tony considered it a win.

“Do you really think Tim’s interested in Bishop?”

“Oh yeah. I’m not so sure about Bishop, though. I hope it works out for him.”

“Tim is very different from Jake.”

“Yeah. He could be the change Bishop needs. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Come on, lover boy. We already spent enough money tonight. Let’s go home.”

“Hey, Jet.” Tony paused.

“Yeah, Tony?”

“Did you like the dress?”

“Oh yeah, the green really brought out your eyes, but I have to admit I prefer you in your suits.”

Tony smiled. “So seeing me in a dress didn’t turn you off?”

“Tony, nothing about you could turn me off. You could wear a potato sack and I’d still find you attractive.”

“Wow.” Tony was speechless at that declaration. He knew that Gibbs loved him, but he hadn’t expected anything that romantic to come out of Gibbs’ mouth.

“Now, let’s go home, so I can get you out of those clothes and show proper appreciation for what my money bought me.”

“Hey. It’s my money too.” They’d gotten a joint savings account over two years ago and they’d both agreed that the charity donations would come from there instead of one of their personal accounts.

“Yeah, but you’re my prize.”

“I happen to think that I’m the lucky one.”

“We’re both lucky.”

“Yeah.” Tony’s smile was beatific as they drove home.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
